


Дуэт для кларнета и скрипки

by Shae



Series: Music To My Ears [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для слежки кое за кем Шерлок и Джон перевоплощаются в музыкантов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дуэт для кларнета и скрипки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан до выхода второго сезона и задолго до выхода третьего сезона, поэтому будем считать, что мисс Морстен в этом фике просто однофамилица)

В пятницу, солнечным сентябрьским утром, я в последний раз отправился на работу в клинику: Соня Уилкинс, которую я подменял, возвращалась из декрета, оставив своих близнецов на попечение мужа. Мне заранее было жаль беднягу: два годовалых сорванца, только-только начавших ходить — одному с ними никак не справиться, но если женщина решила работать… Ее ничто не остановит.

В больнице я принял несколько пациентов, а последней ко мне заглянула мисс Морстен. Эта дама здорова как лошадь, но страдает больным воображением, и тут медицина бессильна. Ко мне мисс Морстен еженедельно приходила исключительно для того лишь, чтобы пообщаться и уговорить меня послушать ее легкие, шумы в сердце, пальпировать щитовидную железу, пощупать грудь… Я предлагал ей выписать направления к специалистам, но без толку. Болезни она выдумывала на ходу, иногда предварительно консультируясь с другими пациентами в коридоре. Мое сердце наполнялось радостью при мысли, что я, вероятнее всего, ее больше никогда не увижу. (А чтобы этого уж точно не случилось, я заранее выписал из карты адрес мисс Морстен.) В этот раз она, видимо, на прощанье пожаловалась на все органы, которые у нее только были, и заставила меня осмотреть себя с головы до ног, включая даже зубы. Зная, что это последняя встреча, я пошел у нее на поводу. В общей сложности она просидела у меня в кабинете минут сорок. Рабочий день мой давно закончился, а она все не уходила, открывая у себя все новые и новые источники боли. И все-таки в один поистине прекрасный момент она стала прощаться. Но прежде чем уйти, она потребовала номер моего телефона. «Я доверяю только вам, доктор Уотсон», — категорично заявила мисс Морстен. В последний раз заполняя карту, я по ошибке назвал ей номер телефона Шерлока. Потом, спохватившись, я хотел было исправить недоразумение, но передумал: Шерлок и по телефону поставит ей верный диагноз, а за одно навсегда избавит меня от присутствия этой назойливой женщины. Когда мисс Морстен все-таки вышла, я собрал кое-какие вещи, которые непостижимым образом успели расползтись по кабинету, сложил их в картонную коробку и, заклеив ее, вышел из кабинета. Холл больницы, с утра обыденно-белый, теперь был украшен растяжками «До свидания, доктор Уотсон!» и «Мы будем скучать, Джон!» и воздушными шариками. Мои коллеги, собрала и организовала которых, без сомнения, Сара, надвигались на меня полукругом, угрожая бокалами с вином. За их спинами я увидел, что на столе приемной стояли тарелки с бутербродами и канапе. Мое мнение о мисс Морстен улучшилось: весь этот заговор явно не обошелся без ее участия — кто, спрашивается, удерживал меня в кабинете, не давая в последний день улизнуть с работы пораньше?

Мы мило отметили мое увольнение, я выслушал бесконечные речи о том, как все они бесконечно горды, сказал столько же ответных речей. И с легким сердцем (моему кошельку еще предстояло стать таким же легким, без еженедельной зарплаты-то) отправился домой.

Я ожидал найти Шерлока за микроскопом: уже несколько дней он проводил какие-то загадочные опыты с чьими-то конечностями, я старался не вдаваться в подробности. Вместо этого он сидел на полу гостиной, скрестив ноги и обложившись нотами, и что-то сосредоточенно подбирал или разучивал на скрипке. Настолько сосредоточенно, что первые несколько секунд он не замечал моего присутствия.

— А, привет, Джон. — Он соизволил, наконец, окинуть меня взглядом. — Ты поздно. Я уже собирался решить, не стоит ли мне подумать о том, чтобы начать волноваться. Коробка? Уволился? А, из декрета вернулась твоя предшественница. Прекрасно. Наконец-то тебя ничто не будет отвлекать от действительно важных дел.

— Вообще-то я тебе говорил, что эта неделя последняя, так что позволь, в этот раз я не буду восклицать: «Восхитительно!» и «Как ты догадался?!»

Я поставил коробку на диван и, стараясь не наступить на листы нотной бумаги, на цыпочках прошел на кухню. Ну, разумеется, заварочный чайник пуст!

— В чем же причина твоего плохого настроения? — Шерлок поднялся с пола и, пройдя за мной на кухню, уселся за стол. Увидев, что я поставил на плиту чайник, он подсунул мне свою чашку.

— Элементарно, мой дорогой Холмс, — в моем голосе было больше язвительности, чем мне того хотелось. — Нет работы, нет денег, нечем платить за квартиру.

— Ну, что-нибудь придумаем. Я могу заплатить в этом месяце.

— Надо полагать, кормить меня тоже ты будешь? Нет, так не пойдет. И если ты помнишь, весь смысл был в том, чтобы платить ренту пополам. Так что сегодня я еще бездельничаю, а завтра с утра буду искать новое место.

— Но пока у тебя ничего нет. Пока ты безработный.

— Поразительное умозаключение, Шерлок. Сегодня ты превосходишь сам себя. — Нет, нужно взять себя в руки.

— Не припомню случая, чтобы ты был в таком мерзком расположении духа. Ирония — еще куда ни шло, но сарказм, Джон, сарказм совершенно не в твоем стиле. В любом случае, сегодня-завтра ты будешь занят.

— У тебя новое дело? — Признаться, его слова меня обрадовали: увидев разложенные по полу ноты, я ожидал, что ночью меня ждет дуэт скрипки и моей бессонницы. К тому же отвлечься было бы совсем неплохо.

— Так, есть кое- что… Чайник кипит.

***

Оказалось, что, нам надо выследить одного джентльмена, узнать, не появляется ли он по одному адресу. Вернее, Шерлок был уверен, что появляется, но ему нужны были неопровержимые доказательства в виде фотографий.

Сама по себе слежка не представляет для нас с Шерлоком ничего сложного, много раз приходилось нам таиться по углам, всматриваясь во тьму, вслушиваясь в шорохи. Но на этот раз все было иначе: нам предстояло следить за домом этого джентльмена среди бела дня, и там не было ни кафе, ни магазина, ни заброшенного дома, где мы могли бы расположиться — только небольшой сквер, в котором часто играли уличные музыканты. В этом и заключалась идея Шерлока: мы должны были переодеться и играть до тех пор, пока этот джентльмен не появится. А там уж…

— Не кажется ли вам, мой дорогой Холмс, что в вашем великолепном плане есть существенный изъян? — спросил я.

— И снова эта язвительность, мой дорогой Уотсон. Она вам так не идет… — Шерлок картинно скривился. — Что же до изъяна, то его нет, и вам это известно. Неужели вы считаете, что ваши таланты музыканта остались для меня незамеченными?

— О чем это ты?

— Ты ведь играешь на кларнете. Признавайся, отпираться бесполезно.

— Это Сара тебе сказала? — Я был порядком раздосадован.

— Нет, я пользовался сведениями из более надежного источника. Твоя сестра рассказала, что ты очень любил играть, выступал в школе с концертами и даже собирался брать с собой кларнет, когда уезжал в Афганистан. Кстати, не понимаю, чем Гарриет тебе не угодила: у нее, конечно, есть недостатки, но поверь мне, лучше уж иметь такую сестру, как у тебя, чем такого брата, как у меня.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — со вздохом ответил я. — Шерлок, иногда я начинаю сомневаться в том, что ты социопат: слишком уж легко ты сходишься с людьми. Интересно, почему Гарри ничего не сказала о том, что вы разговаривали? На нее не похоже…

— Я просто попросил Гарриет хранить наш разговор в секрете. Но — к делу. Итак, ты играешь на кларнете, я играю на скрипке, из нас получится чудесный дуэт.

— Шерлок, я не играл уже как минимум лет пять!

— Ничего, тебе просто надо порепетировать — игра на музыкальном инструменте такой же навык, как езда на велосипеде: немного тренировки, и все вернется.

— Возможно, возможно… — Мой друг победоносно улыбнулся. — Постой, я еще не согласился! А что мы будем играть? Не помню ни одного произведения для скрипки и кларнета.

Шерлок улыбнулся шире.

— Во-первых, ты действительно не помнишь, а, во-вторых, я вот тут набросал кое-что, пока тебя не было…

В очередной раз — как всегда с Шерлоком Холмсом — я почувствовал, что проще согласиться сразу, чем объяснять ему до хрипоты, почему затея не удастся. К тому же, вопреки всему, затеи Шерлока обречены на успех.

Я съездил к предательнице Гарри за инструментом, и мы начали репетировать.

Он гонял меня весь пятничный вечер и все субботнее утро, выделив мне лишь пять часов для сна. Он пичкал меня своими произведениями, разве что задом наперед не заставляя их играть, и то и дело возмущался, что я безбожно фальшивлю, что я небрежен. И хотя это было неправдой, я пытался уцепиться за эти слова как за спасительную соломинку и бросить репетиции. Не тут то было. После каждого такого раза Шерлок принимался нахваливать мою игру с утроенной силой, и это совершенно лишало меня воли.

Час икс настал, и Шерлок притащил в гостиную ворох странной одежды, париков, накладных усов, бакенбард и бород — по его словам, мы должны были замаскироваться. Не то, чтобы нас знала уже каждая собака в Лондоне, но лучше перестраховаться и не привлекать лишнего внимания. В конце концов поседевшие, состарившиеся лет на тридцать, с идиотскими шейными платками цвета «вырви глаз» («Отвлекают от лица, — сказал Шерлок) и налетом побитой молью богемности мы стали похожи на престарелых, возможно, знаменитых в прошлом музыкантов. Как оказалось, именно такого эффекта и добивался Шерлок.

И мы отправились на собственный концерт. 

Признаться, я смутно помню, как мы играли: волновался я страшно. Но постепенно все же вошел во вкус (чему, не могу не отметить, способствовала пара дуэтов, написанных Шерлоком — легких и стремительных) и начал получать удовольствие от процесса. Временами вокруг нас собирались люди, и тогда мы играли без передышки. А иногда Шерлок играл соло, я же сидел рядом на скамейке и слушал, и это было потрясающе: не столько его игра, сколько полное и абсолютное перевоплощение. В те минуты я видел перед собой совершенно иного Шерлока, не детектива с острым как бритва умом, не неряшливого соседа, страдающего приступами скуки и всепоглощающей лени, а прекрасного музыканта, и создавалось впечатление, что скрипка и смычок — естественное продолжение его тела. Верно говорят, талантливые люди талантливы во всем.

В один из моментов, когда никого не было по близости, Шерлок наигрывал что-то нежное, мне незнакомое, может быть, одно из своих произведений, а я пытался подобрать на кларнете на слух то, что он играл, мой друг вдруг швырнул скрипку мне на колени и я едва успел ее поймать. Сам Шерлок схватился за компактный фотоаппарат и сделал несколько снимков подъехавшей к дому напротив машины и выходившего из нее элегантного джентльмена, в котором невозможно было не узнать Майкрофта Холмса. В нашу сторону никто даже не посмотрел.

— Что он здесь делает? — тихо спросил я.

— Навещает одного знакомого инспектора из Скотланд-Ярда. Фамилия инспектора начинается на Л, заканчивается на Д, а в середине есть буквы Е, С, Т, Р, снова Е и И краткое. Загадочный тип... Ну, идем. Не думаю, что имеет смысл ждать, когда он уедет — видишь, он отпустил машину, а значит, у них планы на вечер...

Только в этот момент я понял, ради чего были все мои мучения.

Майкрофт исчез в подъезде дома, а мы собрали наши вещи и отправились на Бейкер-стрит.

В футляр для скрипки во время нашего выступления нам бросали мелочь — я видел это, но не придавал значения: сколько там можно заработать таким способом! Дома же Шерлок картинно занес над кухонным столом футляр и опрокинул, и из него на стол и на пол со звоном полетели монеты и купюры. Собрав все и пересчитав, мы получили очень неплохую сумму для одного дня работы: чуть больше трехсот фунтов.

— Вот это да… — сказал я растерянно. Шерлок молчал, довольный, как будто предвидел такой исход событий. — Я даже не знал, что столько можно заработать на уличных концертах…

— Что, завтра опять отправимся на то же место? Воскресенье, будут подавать больше, — он откровенно забавлялся. — И не надо искать работу, ходить на собеседования…

— Нет, — ответил я, разделив деньги поровну. — Но, если ты не против, я бы хотел еще раз послушать то, что ты играл, когда появился твой брат.

Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды. Он взял скрипку, смычок и удобно устроился в своем любимом кресле.

Я слушал, прикрыв глаза и затаив дыхание.


End file.
